Qualities & Powers
by TWPOTTER
Summary: From a previous marriage, Edward has a daughter some where in the world. But when she's in Forks and developing vampire powers then secret has to spill at one point!


**A/N: Okay. My newest creation! Planned and ready! I'm currently writing Chapter 8 :D. It started it last year and never got round to finishing it but have decided to give it a go. My story writing has improved over the last year so the begging isn't great. This should only be a short story too as the plot isn't the one to be stretched over 20 or so chapters. I reckon 12 or 13 maybe? This follows the story of Nora Collins (Alicia Cullen) who is really Edward's daughter. Enjoy! Rated K+ as there's no lemons, language or anything! Very fluffy and big disaster :O at around chapters 7 + 8 ! :D R&R**

Qualities & Power

Chapter 1: Fifteen/ Taylor Swift/ Point of View from Nora

School; an un-interesting chore of daily life which I suppose nobody enjoys except from those Geeky science lab guys which in my opinion I would NEVER date. At Forks High no boy is hot; except from those Cullen guys but there all paired up very happily and maybe that Sophomore; Ryan James, very hot but never for a freshman. How I wish!

It took me not long that morning to become awake and aware of my surroundings; a sign that today was supposedly to be fresh according to my beauty therapist mother. She was a little bit of a crazy beauty therapist and came up with all these new skin care products which included natural products from here, Forks. I wouldn't have thought my own home town included so many good strains of grass! I mean my mother has no idea sometimes.

I was adopted, or stranded, I suppose. My real mother left me on the doorstep of Jane and Lloyd Collins; where I'm stuck now. If I could only get out of this prison and find my real mother then I'd be very pleased.

Groggily, I slipped out of bed, and sat at my dressing table. Aware of bumps, I pulled by dark blonde hair into a messy ponytail and applied some simple make-up; brown eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. After that I glanced through my wardrobe for an average Forks High School outfit. A purple t-shirt caught my eye but I wanted a little bit more. Leafing through every item of clothing; I ended up wearing a graphic print top, jeans, a boyfriend fit cardigan and ballerina pumps. I pulled on a brown leather jacket and strolled down the stairs; grabbing a piece of fruit on my way out.

Apple's were disgusting in my opinion; reddish and yuck; sour and sweet. Never understanding how it will turn out! I took a bite; sour apple. Yuck! I lifted my purple bag with the panda on and walked out in to the cold spring air. It never seemed cold to me personally but it had a look, like the grey sky. It gave a sign.

Forks High School wasn't far away from here. Around fifteen minutes on foot. It was a small building split into six blocks for different lessons.

My homeroom group; with Miss. Turk was based in Block four. Homeroom Groups at Forks High were split into different years. For example five freshmen, ten sophomores, four juniors and three seniors, it was very random. Miss. Turk was strict. We hated her at the very most! Mr. Jackson was said to be the best homeroom teacher. He cracked jokes and was very lively. Everyone agreed to that, except the Cullen's, both Rosalie and Jasper Hale had him and they never came out of his classes with a big grin. One Cullen, Edward was in my form. He had bronze, penny like hair. Boyish but cute with porcelain skin and detailed features, like every stunning boy. I shared a desk with him and he always seemed the gentleman.

I remember on my first day; he welcomed me and wished me good luck. Kindly but he had something on his mind when he looked at me, not in a romantic way as he had Bella but like a daughter way I suppose. It was strange but kind of felt nice.

When I walked into Miss. Turks homeroom; the current students seemed very excited. I saw Edward at the back and gave him a grin and sat down next to him.

"Nice weekend Nora?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grinned. "Saw my Gran in Seattle."

"Oh; is she ok?" He asked. He didn't like it when I talked to him about family issues as it made him uncomfortable. Probably because he was sorry for me, which I hated.

"I suppose." I said. He laughed. "How's your family?"

"Fine. Alice has gone a little bit mental in the fashion area. That's why I'm wearing this hideous shirt!" I hadn't noticed his shirt. It was dark blue western sort, perfectly fine.  
"What's wrong with it?" I asked curious.

"It's really not my style." He said.

"It suits you." I said trying not to flirt. He laughed with a cute crooked grin.

"Look Miss. Turk's arrived. She's supposed to finalising the details about prom." He said. "Are you going?"

"I'm not quite sure yet; I mean I've got nobody to go with." I said then Miss. Turk called the class to attention before he could say anything else. I listened to her speech carefully.

"Class, I just wanted to give you all the dates for the prom and more information." She started. "We will not be accepting students without dates into the prom as of numbers." I sighed at this part knowing I couldn't go feeling Edwards glare on me. "The prom will be held on the 15th of March at 7.00pm to 10.00pm. We will expect high dress code and boys in tuxes. Girls get out your swishy dresses. Prom Queen will be elected. You can be in any year group." We all knew this was going to be Lauren; a junior who was very popular. "To audition please speak to Alice Cullen; on our prom committee; this year she will be deciding who will get through. The same case for Prom King please. From know on you must all be on your best behaviour otherwise you will not be able to go." She said; she then took registration and heard the bell go.

"Nora." Edward said. I turned my head to see him rising from his desk. "You will be able to go. I'll find you a date."

"No Edward. Don't bother." I said.

"Trust me. It's fine." He replied.


End file.
